Heretofore, it has been suggested that polymers formed from polyvinyl butyral or ethylene/vinylacetates be used to encapsulate photovoltaic cells in solar module laminates. It has also been suggested that various primers be sprayed on the cell circuit, transparent superstrate, and electrically insulating substrate that go into making these laminates prior to crosslinking the polymer in order to form bonds between the resulting crosslinked polymer and the cell circuit, substrate, and superstrate in the finally formed laminate. Further, it is desirable, but has been difficult to achieve, a practical crosslinking rate for the formation of these laminates. For example, common, but unpractical, crosslinking or cure rates require up to an hour or more of heating at an elevated temperature with or without elevated or reduced pressure to achieve crosslinking and bonding of the laminate to the extent desired. Further, it has been difficult to achieve a practical cure rate with minimum formation of gaseous products generated by the materials present in the laminate during heating to cause crosslinking.